Sonic the Dragon
by Dust the Hedgehog
Summary: A request by a friend. There are very little bits of Rated M in there. Sorry, but in order to be a good writer, you must be willing to provide detail, no matter what the case. That's my opinion, anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**Awsome Gamer, I thank you for your request. Quick note: Requests that are made to me are posted as one shots, two-shots, or three-shots.**

**Sonic the** **Dragon**

**A/N this will only be Sonic's point of view.**

As I walk through Angel Island, I am enjoying my chili dog. That dang chili dog was the best in years.

Then I hear a voice. Tikal?

"Sonic, come to the Master Emerald immediately!" ordered Tikal. Wow, she sounds more demanding.

_At the Master Emerald..._

"You'll never get away with this, Eggman! Chaos will punish you for this!" Said Tikal. She was tied to a machine.

Eggman saw Sonic coming and whispered; " I already have."

"Tikal! Are you okay-EGGMAN! I should've known..."

Tikal talked to me through her mind and warned 'It's a trap!'

Too late.

Eggman already had me tied to the same machine, across from Tikal.

Eggman gave out a maniacal laugh. "Let us begin." He said.

**WARNING: This contains some disturbing content for those under the age of 16. If you don't want to read this, skip to the next warning.**

I started to feel pain all over my body. I screamed, and so did Tikal.

And that's when I saw it.

Tons of images flowing through my head. I saw Egghead's plan. He wanted to sap the energy out of me and Tikal so he can awaken a powerful dragon. Tikal has a blessing from Chaos, meaning she has more power than the Master Emerald. Eggman wants to save time by sucking the life out of her instead of looking for Chaos Emeralds.

I was all part of that plan.

Tikal started burning up. Her skin can take it, but her clothes were ancient. I already knew where this was going. So, I shut my eyes.

But I felt something getting close. I re-opened my eyes to see that Eggman and the Master Emerald were nowhere to be seen. Then I heard him say;"Happy afterlife."

The machine started to pull me and Tikal close together. We weren't touching, we were just close.

The pain started to get worse.

Tikal cried a little, and said; "I'm sorry, Sonic..."

The machine pushed Tikal and I really close. Our minds were starting to link.

**A/N Content over.**

And then it was over.

Tikal was gone. Where was she?

_'Sonic...'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Tikal?!" I said, a little terrified.

_'I'm in your head, Sonic. Our minds, bodies, and souls are linked now.'_

"Oh great. Wait, where's my chili dog?"

_'That's not important right now. We need to stop the doctor before he awakens Exodius.'_

"Who?"

_'Exodius, the leader of Dragons. He is immensely powerful.'_

"Oh."

_'Sonic, you're the only one who can stop him.'_

"Why? Why must I be the only one who can do things? Can't you get Shadow or Silver to do it?"

_'He can only be defeated by another dragon, Sonic.'_

"Yeah. There it is. I'm not a dragon, Tikal."

_'Yes you are, Sonic. Look at yourself.'_

I then pick up Tikal's necklace.

_'Put it on.'_

I put it on, and then I was able to see Tikal. She had a ghost like appearance.

"Hello, Sonic."

I scratched my forehead.

"Weren't you-"

"Yes, Sonic. I was in your head. And surprisingly, there is a lot of space in there."

"Hehehe...Sorry. Now, Tikal, I checked myself already-WOAH!"

I brought my head up only to see something that's going to give me nightmares.

Tikal cocked her head. "What?"

**A/N More disturbing content.**

She then noticed her clothes were on the floor. She looked down.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She covered herself with a few leaves. Big leaves.

**A/N Content over.**

"I'm sorry, Sonic! Oh jeez!"

Sonic checked himself again.

"Wha- Tikal, I'm a dragon!"

She cracked a light smile. "Told you."

_An hour later..._

Tikal and I were at the edge of Angel Island. Tikal got some clothes on, thank god. We were discussing this new transformation and how to stop Eggman from freeing Exodius.

"Maybe we can get Knuckles and Tails to help." I said.

Tikal shook her head. "No, we can't. My brother, Knuckles will freak out if he saw you as a dragon. He would freak out even more if he thought you were torturing me."

"What? Tikal, I would never-"

"I know. But my brother would think otherwise."

I looked down at Mobius. "So, what about Tails? Can he know?"

Tikal paused, scratched her chin, then snapped her fingers. "Sure, but is he somebody you trust?"

"Of course! Tails is my best friend!"

Tikal nodded in agreement.

I looked around. "Where's your brother?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Knuckles?"

"Oh. Well, he's out with your friend, Rouge. They entered a treasure hunting tournament. Probably to see who the best hunter is."

"Oh."

I decided to practice with my new powers.

_2 days later..._

Okay, I think I'm ready.

I learned how to fly at my usual supersonic speeds, I learned how to fire energy balls out of my fists, and I learned how to communicate with other Dragons.

I turned to Tikal, who had her mace in hand.

"Am I ready to go down to Mobius now?"

Tikal simply took off the necklace, turning me back to normal.

"You can't go down there looking like a dragon, Sonic."

"Okay, mom."

Tikal ignored my comment.

_Down below on Mobius..._

People were walking around, either to work or home.

Children were playing in the park. Laughter filling the morning air.

Me and Tikal warped right in front of Tails' Lab. Tikal looked through the window and saw most of my friends hanging out.

I knocked on the door, which was later opened by Amy.

"S-Sonic? What are you doing here? Come in, come in."

I came inside and was greeted by my friends. Knuckles and Rouge were arguing in the kitchen, Cream was in the backyard picking flowers, Blaze was reading a book, and Silver was talking to Shadow. I wonder where Tails is.

As if on cue, Tails came out of the garage with a wrench and toolbox.

"Hi, Sonic. Hi, Tikal."

"Hey Tails." We both said. Tails and I did a handshake.

Amy went into the kitchen. A minute later, she came back with Knuckles.

"Hey, Knuckles. Long time no see." I said.

Knuckles did a fist pump and turned to Tikal. "Hi, little sis. I haven't seen you in a while."

Tikal gave a little wave and replied;"Hello, older brother."

She went and sat in an armchair. Silver tapped her shoulder. "What's up with the battle clothing?" he asked. I then realized that Tikal was still in her battle armor. Everyone turned to her, and then at me.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to tell them.

"Guys," I started,"I, I mean, we have to tell you something."

Silver gave me an odd look. He's psychic, so I practically saw that coming.

I took a deep breath. Here goes.

"I'm a Dragon."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuun! So that's the first chapter out of, what is it, maybe three? Oh well.**

**So I want to thank Awsome Gamer again for such a wonderful idea.**

**If you don't like it at all, then you get a free 'I'm sorry' cookie.**

**R&R**

**Dust out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. So, I guess I have nothing to say but...This is gonna be a two-shot.**

**Sonic the Dragon pt. 2**

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Who can blame them? Not me, that's for sure.

Then they all burst out laughing (Except for Tikal).

"W-What did you say?!" Blaze choked out.

"I said I'm a dragon. I'm not kidding, guys."

Silver and Knuckles were smashing their heads together, Cream came in laughing. She must've heard the news from Rouge.

"Okay, blue boy, that has got to be the most hilarious thing you've said in- well, um, I don't know. But it's still funny!" said Shadow.

Okay, that hurt my feelings.

Knucklehead looked over to Tikal, who's staring at me.

"Why aren't you laughing, Tikal?"

Tikal took off her necklace, got up, and walked over to me.

"Because what he said is true."

She put the necklace on me.

I started to transform, with my fur growing a scaly shade of blue and indigo.

My quills became longer, and the tips having a sharp point.

Everyone watched as I started to grow wings.

My tail became long as well, with tiny spikes coming out of it.

My eyes went from emerald green to dark purple, having snake-like features (Like Mephiles, with those black holes.)

"Woooooooooooah..." Everyone said.

My voice sounded like when I was a werehog, and I said;"I know right?"

_with Eggman..._

"Arise, Exodius! ARISE! Awaken from you slumber to do my bidding!"

Eggman chanted the name for times already, with the Master Emerald sitting above the chamber.

Then it roared. It came up from Hell.

Exodius.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Nothing will stop me now!"

Until Exodius burnt Eggman to a crisp. Fool had it coming.

_With Sonic..._

"So you can really fly?" Amy asked.

"Yep."

Silver hopped out of his seat. "Cool! Maybe _we_ can race sometime, Sonic."

"Sure. Just know that I'm gonna beat you, one way or another."

Silver chuckled. "Hey, maybe Shadow can be in this race. We'll have a Hedgehogs Only race."

Shadow joined in." Oops. I hope I have time to build a trophy case before I win." He said, looking sarcastic.

"Yeah right!"

Then there was an explosion.

I ran outside, and gasped.

In front of me was a giant black dragon. This must be him.

Tikal came running outside. "Oh no! It's here! Exodius is here!" She screamed.

_I have to stop it before it kills my friends._I thought.

Tikal started to shoot energy spheres from her mace.

I flew up to the Dragon and did something cool.

I shot fire from my mouth.

"**YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!"**

Woah. He can talk?

Exodius grabbed me and started crushing me.

"GGGGRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I shrieked.

Tikal flew up and bicycle kicked Exodius on the nose.

She grabbed me and saw that the necklace was cracked.

"Oh no...Sonic, how do you feel? Sonic?"

I was turning back to normal. "Uuuuuuuggh...Tikal...It's over..."

"No, Sonic. You can still win."

**"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH! KILLING YOU IS ONLY HALF THE FUN!"**

He charged up a fireball. A big one.

Then he shot it. I braced for impact.

But it never came.

He shot it right past me. It looked like it was heading for- Oh no.

Oh nononononononono.

The house exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That's when I snapped.

The rage was bubbling inside me.

All those years of being kind and immature, all that crap that was thrown at me. All that led to this.

No more Mr. Nice Hedgehog.

I had then realized I was a dragon again.

**"HA! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH THAT WEAK BODY?"**

I simply didn't respond.. "Hehehe...Hello, Exodius. I would like you to meet my improved form, Dark Dragon Sonic."

Dark Dragon Sonic. (It sounds so epic!)

I shot a Dragon Spear at Exodius. I then smirked as he went down.

It's time to end this.

I started to charge up energy. I thought of all the times Egghead caused us pain. I thought of Mephiles, and Shadow. I even thought of how Silver had to live in hell for the 15 years he had in life, because of Iblis.

Eggman caused it all.

I felt the Master Emerald's power flow through my veins. It felt so good.

I can already feel the wounds healing.

Then I did something risky.

I jumped into Exodius' mouth.

**"HAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE WON! TIME TO-mmmmrph!"**

Any opening Exodius had started to glow.

**" .NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

BOOM!

Exodius exploded with purple ooze splattering everywhere

I jumped out of the caucus.

"Sonic!" a voice said.

I couldn't believe my eyes. In an airplane, was my friends.

"Tails! Knuckles!" I exclaimed.

Everyone greeted me once again.

"How did you guys survive?!"

Amy giggled.

"We escaped beforehand. Didn't you see us in the Tornado?"

I shook my head. "You guys don't need to worry about Egghead, anymore, by the way."

Silver finished it off," Exodius burned him to a crisp." He chuckled. "Fool had it coming."

Everyone laughed.

Knuckles tapped my shoulder. "Sonic, there's one more person here to see you."

Knuckles led the way. On a piece of rubble, sat Tikal. She had a smile on her face.

"Sonic..."

I walked up to her. She took my hand, and placed it in hers. She took her other hand and placed it on top of mine.

"Sonic...I'm so proud of you. You defeated an ancient evil that haunted this world for many years. On behalf of Chaos, I shall grant you immortality."

I gulped. I just kept staring at her hand. This is awkward.

I then felt an immense surge of energy. "Nnnnnnnnnnnnrrgggh..."

I opened my eyes. Tikal was gone again.

_'Sonic...Thank you...'_

I then ran back to my friends, my life. I never wanted to leave this place, nor will I ever, but at least I can spend my life with my friends.

THE END


End file.
